


Silk and Song

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Series: Polychosen Fics [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comments are highly appreciated!, F/F, F/M, Gentle Doms, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polychosen, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: Duck’s all tied up with nowhere to go (and nowhere he’d rather be).
Relationships: Duck Newton/Minerva/Leo Tarkesian/Sarah Drake
Series: Polychosen Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676929
Kudos: 15





	Silk and Song

Duck waited patiently as Leo tied the blindfold snugly over his eyes, the dark blue silk blocking any sense of light or space. Leo made sure that the knot wasn’t sitting in an uncomfortable spot before running his fingers through Duck’s hair.

“Safe word to stop?”

“Beacon,” Duck replied immediately. “Yellow to slow down.”

“Good, Duck. Just what I wanted to hear.”

The small bit of praise in addition to the gentle petting had the last dregs of uncomfortable tension seeping out of Duck’s shoulders, leaving only a pleasant thrum of anticipation simmering in his stomach. He could hear the others moving around him, though the specifics of what they were doing was a mystery. Leo let his hand drop, but Duck could still feel his warmth radiating into his bare skin from nearby, so he hadn’t gone too far, just like he’d promised before the blindfold had been put on.

Duck flexed his hands, wiggling his fingers a little and testing the strength of the binding there. It was silk as well, one end that would release the knot with one quick tug placed securely in Duck’s hand. He was pretty sure he could easily snap the silk if needed, but Sarah had gone quite a ways to find the perfect shade of blue to match Min’s tattoos, and Duck wasn’t about to ruin that hard work unnecessarily. He stilled when he heard Minerva’s quiet gasp of delight, a grin flicking across his face at the sound before he controlled his expression.

“Like it?” Sarah asked, and Duck could just  _ see _ the satisfied smirk curling her lips upward. “We figured Duck deserved a treat for all the hard work he’s done recently, and if we got to enjoy ourselves as well… well, it’s a nice little present, don’t you think?”

“It is indeed a gift,” Minerva replied, the husky tone to her voice sending pleasant shivers down Duck’s spine. “The blindfold is a nice touch.”

“Keeps the surprise alive,” Leo said, reaching it to drag his nails lightly over Duck’s scalp. Duck groaned softly, leaning into the touch. He was a sucker for having his hair played with and Leo knew it, the bastard. “Wanna see how long he can last just from us talkin’ him up?”

“It’d be cruel not to touch him as well,” Sarah mused. “He needs the full experience. Maybe we could turn it into a game: he guesses who’s touching him and then he gets praised for it.”

“Duck? What do you think, dearest?” Minerva asked. Duck wet his lips as he thought.

“I like it, but I don’t want y’all to be ignored either.”

Leo laughed. “Don’t worry. Seeing you get off doesn’t exactly leave us wanting. Maybe if you’re really good, you can help us out on that front later.”

Duck  _ really _ liked the sound of that. It never failed to make him happy to bring his lovers pleasure, especially if he could use his mouth to do so. He let out a soft whine when Leo’s fingers left his hair, instinctively turning his head in the general direction of where the other man had been. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going that far. Let’s get you up on your feet, sweetheart.”

Duck felt his cheeks warm at the endearment Leo used, gathering his feet under himself as Leo helped him to get up from the kneeling position he’d been in, one hand resting against under an armpit while the other was clasped loosely around an elbow. Once Duck was standing steady, Leo let his hands drop once more, though not without a final stroke of his fingers over Duck’s skin that made goosebumps rise to the surface in their wake.

“You know the rules, Duck,” Sarah said, her voice coming from somewhere in front of him and then a little to his right. “No trying to peek, no breaking out of your ties unless absolutely necessary. Be as loud as you like and don’t be afraid to tell us to slow down if it gets to be too much. Do you understand me?”

“Loud and clear,” Duck confirmed, tossing what he hoped was a confident smile in her general direction. There was silence for a few minutes, broken only by the rustle of clothing. Duck stood there, feet planted comfortably apart as he listened and wondered what was happening. Were the others getting undressed as well? The thought of missing out on seeing all that bare skin conjured up conflicted feelings in Duck.

On the one hand, he got why they’d want to get undressed- the sound of clothes, minute as they were, could give the game away -but on the  _ other _ hand, he could mentally conjure up images of his lovers in the nude just as easily as breathing, and it never failed to get him aroused. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, the anticipation getting the better of him. 

Duck jumped when he felt a lone finger trail along the line of his spine, mentally chastising himself for not staying aware when he really should be paying attention. He tilted his head a little as he contemplated the feel and weight of the fingertip. Not Minerva, as it wasn’t quite broad enough, and the nail that trailed against his skin and left sparks in its wake was rounded and carefully manicured, so not Leo, either. That left only one person.

“Sarah.”

A kiss against his shoulderblade was his reward before Sarah drew away once more. Duck waited eagerly for the next round of guessing, curious to see where he would be touched next.

“Aw,  _ fuck _ .”

A tongue ran along the line of his hipbone, and as its owner lifted away, Duck could feel the faintest hint of stubble against his skin.

“L-Leo.”

There was the sound of warm laughter to his right. 

“Look at him. Only a few minutes in and we’ve got him off-balance,” Minerva said, sounding far too pleased with the situation. “We may have to work on his stamina some more.”

“Min, you went to pieces the last time Sarah used her strap-on,” Leo pointed out. “You lasted maybe ten minutes at most.”

“Yes, well, I wasn’t expecting it to  _ vibrate _ , Leo Tarkesian,” Minerva retorted, making Duck laugh. Minerva always tended to get more formal when she was flustered, falling back on the habit of calling them by their full names until she regained her composure.

“Surprises are usually a good thing. He’s being very good even if he  _ is _ off-balance,” Sarah said, distracting Duck. He hadn’t expected her voice to come from behind him, and he nearly turned to face her before he was stopped by a gentle kiss against one of the more prominent scars on his torso. All of them had scars littered across their bodies- though Sarah the least given how short her time as a Chosen had been when compared to the others -and each one had been thoroughly mapped out in the course of time.

He knew it couldn’t be Sarah, as there simply hadn’t been enough time for her to move into position, and while it could’ve been Leo, Duck doubted it. Minerva had a thing for paying special attention to her lovers’ scars, counting them as proof of survival and healing. Before he could guess, however, there was another touch, this time a hand cupping the curve of his ass.

“Th-That’s not fair,” he protested, fingers flexing fruitlessly against his palms. “How ‘m I supposed to guess if there’s  _ two _ of you at once?”

A third hand joined the party, its fingers sweeping just so through his hair and completely ruining his concentration.

“You’ll just have to be very good for us, Wayne Newton. Do you think you can do that?”

Duck went to answer but a moan came out instead when clever fingers tweaked one of his nipples just right, the brief jolt of sensation more surprising than painful. It soon joined the rising thrum of pleasure and heat under his skin as the others played his body like orchestral virtuosos, their hands seemingly everywhere at once. Duck could feel his head starting to go fuzzy with the pleasure. It felt like his brain was sinking into a hot bath of endorphins and love, and he had no idea if it was solely because of the telepathic bond the four of them shared or if it was just the way his brain worked, but regardless of the reason, Duck didn’t fight it, instead wallowing in the sensation as much as he could manage.

More words of praise joined the nearly overwhelming tide of teasing touch, driving him deeper into that floating headspace where nothing seemed to matter save for allowing himself to be turned into a thoroughly loved and sated puddle of a man. When his orgasm did finally arrive, it was not with a sharp punch but rather a long rush of bliss, his head lolling back against Minerva’s shoulder as a moan shuddered its way out of him.

Careful hands undid the tie around his wrists and checked them over for bruises and circulation issues. Duck sluggishly flexed his fingers at Leo’s request, too blissed out to do much more than wiggle them in a tired parody of a wave. Once Leo was satisfied with the state of his hands, Minerva scooped Duck up and took him over to the large bed they shared, setting him in the center of the mattress before laying down next to him and then slowly removing his blindfold.

Sarah stepped away to the bathroom for a moment, returning with a warm, damp washcloth that she used to clean Duck up with, making sure he was comfortable. Leo helped Minerva roll Duck onto his side so she could snuggle up behind him, her arm draped loosely over his stomach.

“You did so well, Duck,” she said as Leo and Sarah got into bed as well. “You have no idea how beautiful you looked like that.”

“Maybe next time we should take pictures,” Leo suggested, reaching out and brushing his fingers along Duck’s jawline. “That blue looked so good against your skin.”

Sarah propped herself up on her elbow so she could see over Leo’s shoulder. “I know where to get more if we ever want it.”

Duck hummed in vague agreement, his skin still buzzing with the after-images of their hands and mouths. He closed his eyes and listened to them make plans for the future, a deeply content smile on his face as he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
